


The "Heroes" of the Cause

by Cyber_Emblem



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Gen, I am allowed to do this right?, Last Stand of the Wreckers Adaptation, Screenplay/Script Format, Sort Of, it just covers Pova, it's adaption so there are changes to the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:52:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyber_Emblem/pseuds/Cyber_Emblem
Summary: A script fic based upon "Last Stand of the Wreckers" covering both perspectives of the Battle of Pova. However, both teams actually get extended dialogue sequences with one another here, primarily on the side of the Squadron, allowing for their personalities to be more fleshed out and giving Impactor's actions more weight.





	The "Heroes" of the Cause

**Author's Note:**

> OK, here is something that I was never able to put on FF.net that I am apparently free to put here. An adaptation of "Last Stand of the Wreckers" in script format. 
> 
> Interesting story behind it. I was in a "screen adaptation" class in college last year, and one of our assignments was to write a ten page script that adapted anything that we chose. My professor, who was awesome by the way. Actually let me get away with adapting this story for the class assignment. I actually did pretty well too, I got a B.

**The “Heroes” of the Cause**

 

4/30/18

Written by:

 

Cyber Emblem

 

Based upon the _Last Stand of The Wreckers_ storyline

By _IDW Publishing_

**Cast of Characters**

  * **Prowl:** high ranking Autobot officer, the Wreckers answer to him.
  * **K’gard:** A member of the Galactic Council peacekeeping department
  * **Impactor:** leader of the Wreckers. Somewhat amoral.
  * **Rung:** Autobot psychologist
  * **Hubcap:** Prowl’s secretary
  * **Tyrest:** chief Justice
  * **Springer:** Impactor’s second-in-command. Somewhat by the book.
  * **Macabre:** leader of Squadron X
  * **Ferak:** mercenary member of Squadron X
  * **Earthquake:** member of Squadron X with a sense of morality
  * **Fang:** member of Squadron X
  * **Tornado:** member of Squadron X
  * **Triton:** member of Squadron X
  * **Sandstorm:** member of the Wreckers
  * **Wrack N’Ruin:** conjoined twin members of the Wreckers
  * **Roadbuster:** Wreckers heavy artillery man
  * **Whirl:** psychotic member of the Wreckers
  * **Broadside:** member of the Wreckers
  * **Ironfist:** weapons designer and chronic hero worshiper



 

 

**_Fade in_ ** _: we are in an office. A well-organized office, whoever owns it clearly cares about appearances. Everything that is on a shelf or on a desk is stacked well organized, and there are a lot of file cabinets, clearly locked. Everything looks rather monochrome, with only barely perceptible serial numbers making any of the visible files unique. Obviously, the owner keeps a lot of important records._

_The office’s owner is hunched over his desk. **Zoom in** on him. He is a humanoid robot. He has a mainly black and white color scheme, with the sole exception of two red crests sprouting from a ridge on his forehead, resembling horns. On his back, he appears to have wings, except they resemble doors and have the words “Highway Patrol” and “Police” written on them. A careful look at the figure’s body parts makes him look like a cop car that took human form._

_A device on his desk begins to flash and beep, so he presses a button. A brown, noseless alien face appears before the robot. The alien creature clearly looks annoyed. The robot calmly folds his hands and speaks to the alien. The camera moves to a side view, so that we can see both sides of the conversation simultaneously._

**Prowl**

Ah, Captain K’gard. I was not expecting a call from you. I presume that this means there has been another misunderstanding with some Autobots near your sector that you need for me to clear up?

 

**K’gard**

Call it what you like, Prowl. The fact of the matter is that I have just received reports of an incident at Pova. A Cybertronian skirmish. Do I need to inform you of why that is a problem?

 

**Prowl**

No. I’m well aware of our neutrality agreement. I shall look into the matter promptly. If any Autobots were in fact involved in this incident, then when I call you back I shall give you a list of names and their report. We can discuss consequences and how to smooth things over with the Povians later.

 

**K’gard**

Very well. I await your report.

 

_The alien’s face vanishes. Prowl begins to shuffle things on his desk, but almost immediately afterwards, a different communicator begins to beep and flash. Prowl presses a button and a mechanical face wearing an orange helmet with a purple plume appears on a screen in front of Prowl. He looks smug. Repeat camera instructions from before._

**Impactor**

Prowl? We got ‘em. Crosscut, Ferak, that scumbag Macabre… all the members of Squadron X are our prisoners now. So we’re going to need a prison ship.

 

**Prowl**

Under normal circumstances, I’d say that’s good news, but your timing is suspect. Tell me, Impactor, where are you?

 

**Impactor**

Pova. In the Redan Quadrant. The bastards set a trap for us here under the pretense that their ship was damaged and they needed to make repairs and to refuel. Well, we sprang the trap and turned the tables on them.

 

**Prowl**

That’s all well and good, but I’m afraid that we have a problem. I just received a call about that from Captain K’gard of the Galactic Council. Impactor, the planet Pova was granted exemption status under Article 6 of the Neutrality Agreement that we have with the Povians. Cybertronians are only allowed to step foot on the planet for the sake of supply runs and nothing else. I’m afraid that this means that you will have to let them go.

 

_A look of cold, unbridled fury crosses Impactor’s face_

 

**Impactor**

Over my dead body. Squadron is going nowhere except for Garrus 9!

 

**Prowl**

This is a non-negotiable matter. Relations with the council are strained enough as it is. If you release them now, we could perhaps convince the Povians that this wasn’t an intentional breach of our treaty. We could say that you were hot on their trail and that you just happened to catch up while they were refueling, and in your haste to capture them you attacked them without realizing you were in neutral territory.

 

**Impactor**

Do you really believe that they will buy that?

 

**Prowl**

They could if you do as I say and let the squadron go. Let me make myself clear here Impactor, we do not want to turn the Povians against us. If you do anything to Squadron X other than release them, I will declare you a rouge agent and have _you_ sent to Garrus 9 instead. Am I understood? Prowl out.

 

_Prowl presses a button and Impactor’s face disappears. Prowl remains still, fingers pressed together in front of his mouth, clearly calculating something. After a few moments, he pulls out a tablet and starts typing something. Soon thereafter, another new face appears, this one of brown and white robot with prominent eyebrows and blue eyes that resemble spectacles. Repeat camera directions from before._

**Prowl**

Rung. The Wreckers have just had a significant encounter. I shall be sending them to you upon their return for a psych evaluation. Here’s what I want you to look for. Resentment. Disappointment. Leadership Qualities.

 

**Rung**

Leadership qualities? Has something happened to Impactor?

 

**Prowl**

Nothing certain, but let’s just say that I just had a conversation with him that made me doubt his ability to remain leader of the Wreckers for much longer. It’s possible he may need to be replaced soon. Springer is my first choice for his successor, but I want to have your opinion on the matter.

 

**Rung**

…Very well. I’ll send you the updated profiles after I meet with them all.

 

_Rung’s face vanishes. Barely a few seconds pass before Prowl calls his secretary_.

**Prowl**

Hubcap? Send a message to Chief Justice Tyrest that we may soon have a mess on our hands. He may need to prepare a level 9 holding cell at Garrus 9. I think that Impactor is about to go rogue.

 

**_Fade to black_ ** _: In the next scene, we get a close up shot of Impactor angrily crushing his communicator in his hand. We watch as the shattered pieces fall to the ground. He is angrily swearing and swinging his arms. **Zoom out** so that we see him standing with his team, the Wreckers. **It is now a Medium long shot, and the color palette on screen is muted, a mixture of browns and greys.**_

_Among the Wreckers that we see are a lanky blue robot with a single, yellow eye in the center of his head with claws for hands, a pair of green and yellow robots that look identical and are joined at the shoulder; a bulky robot with an orange torso, green limbs, no visible mouth and a lime-green visor for eyes, a yellow and black robot with red eyes, and a tall, silver bot wearing a faceplate and a red visor are in the foreground. Several more are in the background, out of focus._

_The bulky robot, named Roadbuster, is trying to calm Impactor down. In the meantime, the silver bot is looking at the ground. Switch to **P.O.V. shot** from his perspective. He is looking at a green bot with a yellow breastplate. He has a hole in the left side of his waist, and he’s beginning to show signs of movement._

**Broadside**

Hey Impactor? I know that this may not be the time, but it looks like Springer is coming to. Actually, he’s been coming to. I’m pretty sure he reactivated around the time you contacted Prowl. Should I contact-

 

**_Medium tracking shot_ ** _asImpactor waves his hand dismissively and begins to walk away._

 

**Impactor**

Well of course he’s alright. The kid is tough, and I wouldn’t have shot through him in the first place if I didn’t know that he wouldn’t recover. Hell, he recovered faster than even faster than I was expecting. Just get him on the ship. Have Whirl help.

 

_Impactor points at the blue Cyclops. The Cyclops seems to do a double take and half raises his hand._

**Whirl**

Umm… Are you sure that I’m the one that should be carrying him onto the ship, boss? I might make him worse.

 

_He holds up his clawed hands and snaps a piece of metal between them to emphasize his point. Impactor looks exasperated._

 

**Impactor**

Since when did you start caring about the pain and suffering of others, Whirl?

 

**Whirl**

I don’t actually care. I just don’t want to get yelled at if my claws mess something up. Why should I care, I agree with you.

 

_Impactor sighs and points at the conjoined twins_

 

**Impactor**

Fine. Wrack N’ Ruin? Do you two have any objections with helping Broadside carry Springer inside?

 

_The twins shake their heads no and promptly pick Springer up. As they and Broadside leave, Impactor looks at Roadbuster. **The camera tilts slightly.**_

**Impactor**

What’s the current status of Squadron X? You know what, scratch that, it doesn’t matter. Give me your gun.

 

**_Screen wipe_ ** _to a different team. Squadron X, inside the Wrecker’s ship, bound and helpless. Unable to think of any ways of escape, they are talking amongst themselves. One of them, a white robot with wings sticking flat against his back, a red face, and a badge on his helmet; is complaining loudly_

**Ferak**

Dammit. DAMMIT. Of all the times. Of all the times! NOW is when they get us!

 

_A large green bot with spike protruding from his body looks at him curiously._

 

**Fang**

Am I missing something here, Ferak? What is so significant about them getting us now? What sets apart now from any other time that they could have caught us?

 

**Ferak**

What sets this time apart from any other time, Fang, was that I was done with this crap. I was going to perform one last job with you people, then I was off the team. I was going to retire. And before you ask, yes, I cleared it with high command. I cleared it with Megatron. I wouldn’t have gone on the DJD’s list for this. Unlike Earthquake over there, his days were numbered.

 

_He motioned with his head at a bulky red bot with a white breastplate. Upon hearing this, the bot in question looked mortified. Terrified, actually._

**Earthquake**

I… I am on the DJD’s list? Why am I on the list? I haven’t gone traitor. Haven’t I done enough for the Decepticon cause? Look at me, I’m utterly despised by the freaking Wreckers, why am I on the goddamn list?

 

_Earthquake starts blubbering, and the team leader, a purple and white bot somewhat resembling vampire sighs and turns to him._

**Macabre**

It’s because you’ve been officially diagnosed with Primus Apotheosis, and the DJD won’t let something like that stand. They were going to execute you at some undisclosed time in the future. Sorry.

 

**Earthquake**

…What’s Primus… apoth… apa…

 

**Macabre**

It means that you pathologically hero worship Optimus Prime and model some of his behavior.

 

**Earthquake**

What’s wrong with admiring with one’s opponents? Lord Megatron has admitted on more than one occasion that he admires Optimus Prime on some level, and they are mortal enemies. So what if I think if some aspects of his behavior and philosophy are applicable to the Decepticon lifestyle? Is that really a crime?

 

**Macabre**

Look, I’m in no position to judge that. I’m just telling you what the DJD told me, and I’m sorry but when the time came for me to give you up, I would’ve done it in a heartbeat. I’m sorry, but it wouldn’t have mattered if you were my best friend, I wouldn’t have even tried to stand up to them. They’re the freaking DJD!

 

_Earthquake begins to weep, and the shortest member of the squadron, a yellow bot with an ovular head, looks at them with an annoyed expression._

**Crosscut**

You seriously had to tell him that? Really? Wow you guys are real grade A assholes, you know that?

 

_A blue and white bot stares at Crosscut with a baffled expression on his face_.

 

**Tornado**

Wait, my audio receptors must be malfunctioning. Did I… did I just hear you judge them harshly for admitting that they were going to give him up to the DJD… mister former DJD member?

 

**Crosscut [mumbling first line]**

…Primus help me. Howmanydamn times do I have to tell you people this?! I am not. That. Crosscut! Why does everybody think that I’m that Crosscut?! We look absolutely nothing alike! The only reason that I got put in this Squadron, is because you maniacs thought that I was that Crosscut. The only reason that I’m still with you people is because Triton became my best friend, and I couldn’t bear to leave him alone with you maniacs!

 

**Triton [smiling]**

Awww… thanks buddy. I really appreciate you saying that. It’s nice to hear you say that, here at the end.

 

**Macabre**

The end? Now don’t let me hear you talking like that. They may have caught us, but this isn’t the end. We’ll get out of this, you’ll see. Sorry that I didn’t say anything before, but the reason I chose this planet? The Autobots have a treaty here that is in our favor. Trust me, this isn’t the end. Trust me, Impactor will be in here in a minute, big frown on his face, and he’ll be letting us out of these bonds, just you wait and see.

 

_Cue a wave of complaints from the rest of the Squadron, asking why he didn’t mention it before. They suddenly stop when the door suddenly slams. The sound reverberates throughout the room. Impactor is standing in the room with them, locking the door. Macabre looks at him and grins._

**_(For audio cues, a low pitched whine is heard in the background and continuously gets louder as the scene progresses, akin to what was done with the Joker scenes in the Dark Knight. The colors in the scene grow dim gradually until the entire scene is in sepia tone.)_ **

 

**Macabre**

Well, Impactor? Here to see us off?

 

_Impactor doesn’t verbally respond, instead, he pulls out a gun and presses it against Macabre’s forehead. **Camera tilt** as the full realization of what is about to happen hits him. The audience can see his every facial expression._

**_Cutaway_ ** _to the hallway where Broadside and the twins are carrying Springer. Springer is fully awake now, and talking to them, he looks down the hallway… and spots Impactor walking by. We then get a close up of the gun in Impactor’s hand. We then switch to a close up of Springer’s face. He clearly grasps the implications of the weapon immediately. He struggles, resulting in his teammates dropping him to the floor. He turns around and starts crawling towards where he saw his commander pass._

 

**Springer**

Impactor! Don’t! Don’t do it!

 

_His companions try to calm him down, to no avail, he tries to convince them to help him stop Impactor from taking extreme action, and they all freeze in place. It quickly becomes clear to Springer that they aren’t going to decide in time, so he picks himself off of the floor, and hauls himself towards the door and the room with the prisoners. He’s still in the hallway when he hears the first gunshot._

_He breaks into a run and he begins to slam his entire body against the door. Each time he rams the door, he hears another gunshot, and each time, he utters the word no. His teammates gather. Roadbuster and Whirl look at the floor, Broadside and Sandstorm (the yellow and black bot) simply stare at the spectacle, and the twins simply close their eyes._

_At last, the door caves, and Springer scrambles in on his hands and knees, only to find that he was far to late. **Pan** from his horrified expression to a **low angle shot** of Impactor standing tall over a pile of corpses. Smoking gun in hand and covered in blood. Each corpse has a bullet hole directly in the center of their forehead. **Fade to black. The screen reads “Years Later** ”._

_We meet an enthusiastic tan bot wearing a blue helmet and a faceplate. He is excitedly talking with Prowl, as usual it is through a holographic call. Prowl has his hands folded and is wearing a stoic expression on his face._

**Ironfist**

Look, I get it. Classified information and all that, but could you please give me something more? What you’ve made public about the Wreckers is already so interesting, so I’ve gotta know more! What’s the harm?

 

**Prowl**

Ironfist, do you think that I’m not aware of those Datalogs that you wrote about Delta Magnus and the Primal Vanguard? Or rather, the datalogs of all the incarnations of the Primal Vanguard. How do I know that any information that I send you won’t immediately become public knowledge?

 

**Ironfist**

And what is wrong with that? People loved Fisitron’s datalogs, and it turned Delta Magnus and the Primal Vanguard into widely loved heroes. The Autobot cause could really use heroes like that to look up to now. Living heroes I mean. You know how bad things have gotten for us lately. Hearing tales of great warriors like the Wreckers will surely lift up the spirits of the men, and since I’m stationed here on Kimia, far away from the front lines, it’s not like they’ll suddenly stop hearing from me and loose hope. Come on sir, I’m not asking for anything top secret here. I’m sure that there is plenty of good stuff that you’ve got on the Wreckers that can afford to become public knowledge.

 

_Prowl looks thoughtful for a moment, drumming his fingers on the table._

 

**Prowl**

I’ll admit that you have a valid point. Very well, Ironfist. I shall send you some information on the Wreckers. For now, just some stuff from their early days. Information on the founding members, the founding of the team, early missions, and such. I’ll be watching what you do with that, and from there I’ll determine if I’ll give you more. Happy?

 

**Ironfist**

I’m ecstatic! Thank you sir!

 

_We **suddenly** **switch POV’s** to Prowl’s office as Ironfist hangs up. A yellow bot is standing in the corner, looking surprised. Prowl seems to sense this and turns to face him._

 

**Prowl**

Is there something on your mind, Hubcap?

 

**Hubcap**

Well sir… I’m just… surprised that you caved in to his demands so quickly. I mean, are you sure that this is a good idea? The Wreckers don’t have the most spectacular record for outstanding conduct. Giving him more information on them might backfire on us.

 

**Prowl**

Do you not think that I’ll be taking that into account. Some things I can’t hide, such as the Roadbuster affair or Whirl’s… issues but I can pair that information with the right amount of info to make them more sympathetic. I believe hearing of incidents such as that would make the Wreckers feel more… real to the public. As for other less savory and less well known incidents such as the Pova incident… he shall be getting the “official” version. I’m willing to bet he’ll love that…

 

**_Cutaway_ ** _to Ironfist at a much later date reading the “official” version of the Pova incident and loving it, whooping and cheering as he is reading._

**_Zoom in_ ** _on his eyes and we are then taken to how he is seeing the Battle of Pova. Here, we see the actual battle. Unlike before, the colors are more vibrant, having an almost neon quality to them. Several of the characters now seem to have Tron lines wherever light is emitting from their bodies._

_We see the entirety of both teams get into action. The special effects people can work out the details themselves, but it is a battle on two fronts. Some are capable of flight and are thus fighting in the sky, while the rest are fighting on the ground._

_Have the battle go on for a bit, but have it reach a point where a bomb goes off and a barricade collapses onto Springer and pins him down inside of a trench. Seeing this, Impactor jumps into the trench with him as Macabre, Earthquake, and Tornado charge towards them._

**Springer**

Just go! You’re not going to be able to do anything! With me in your way, you can’t get a clear shot at them!

 

**Impactor**

Not your fault, kid. I’m the one who got us into this mess, so I’m going to get you out of it.

 

**Springer**

Then… Impactor! Blast a hole through my midsection! It’ll give you the scope you need to fire at them at take them down with a surprise attack!

 

_Impactor looks shocked and appalled at the thought_

**Impactor**

What?! Kid, I’ve heard some crazy things in my time, but-

 

**Springer**

I’m serious! Do it now! I’ll engage my circuit dampeners! I won’t feel a thing! Come on Impactor, let’s do this thing, Wreck and Rule!

 

_A serious expression crosses Impactor’s face, he gets behind Springer and does as he suggested, shooting Macabre in the throat at the same time as he is shooting through Springer. Macabre’s teammates freeze, and then Roadbuster and the twins show up and take them down._

_While most of the team is bringing Squadron X inside in chains, Impactor and Roadbuster are helping Springer off of the ground, patting him on the back and congratulating him in his role in their victory. Soon more team members show up and do the same thing. Impactor picks up a device that resembles a walkie talky and speaks into it._

**Impactor**

Prowl? This is your favorite loose cannon requesting a V-class containment vessel. Put eight kegs of energon and a heroes’ welcome on ice- we’re coming home.

_Sandstorm appears in a state of panic_

**Sandstorm**

Impactor! It’s Squadron X! They… they… they’re loose!

 

_Impactor readies his weapons._

 

**Impactor**

No. Not for long, it ends here. Now.

 

_We then have the Wreckers run inside and have one last fight with the Squadron. At one point in the fight, have Whirl grab Triton and hold him in front of himself as a shield, and then Crosscut shoots him multiple time trying to get at Whirl but doesn’t seem to care. The special effects people can take care of the rest, but it ends with Squadron X dead._

_We then return to the present, and see the reflection of the screen that Ironfist is reading from in his eyes. He seems really excited._

**Ironfist**

Whoa… that was amazing! What a story! That’s what the Wreckers are all about! That… this story is all about what it is to be a hero. If nothing else convinced me before, this certainly does. This story epitomizes why the Wreckers are the heroes of the cause!


End file.
